


Thoroughly Bred

by bobbi (FoxxyGoddess)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent due to Werewolf Transformation, I Regret Nothing!, Is werewolf sex bestiality?, M/M, Werewolf Sex, like natural wolves werewolves mate for life even if they get cured, more tags to be added as the story goes, no Beta in sight, this is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/bobbi
Summary: werewolf!van helsing/carl. tiny, barely there plot at the start and later at the end, but mostly just porn. i regret nothing. seriously, I regret nothing!





	Thoroughly Bred

**Author's Note:**

> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors

                             

**~*~**

                             

*GONG*

The eighth strike of the clock drove him faster toward the laboratory to where Anna had rushed to help Helsing. Carl heard the growl before he even got close to the archway. Barely a second passed and he was on the floor with 200 plus pounds of feral beast pinning him down. Their momentum carrying them several feet down the pathway.

*GONG*

Three more strikes and his friend would be cursed forever. Carl knew the possibility of Helsing killing him before they gave him the cure, he'd made peace with that fact. All he wanted was to save his friends.

' _where's anna and the cure!?_ '

That was all he'd had time to think when the sound of ripping cloth met his ears. His body instinctively braced for claws and teeth tearing in to his flesh when...

Nothing. No pain, no blood. No snarls or growls of a rabid beast feasting on its prey.

Just thick, yet soft fur pressed to his bared flesh and playful sounds from a muzzle trying to bury itself between his neck and hair.

"Carl!?" from the doorway Anna screamed, terrified for the friar's life. The cure still clutched in her hand.

*GONG*

She rushed forward only to falter back as the hulking form of Helsing crouched over Carl, fangs bared and ears back flat against its skull. Ready to lunge at her vulnerable body and rip it apart instantly.

Without thought, Carl swatted the side of the form over him, "NO!"

The implications of what he'd just done coursed through his mind. All coming to the same conclusion. The friar had just scolded a werewolf as if it were a misbehaving dog.

' _i'm going to die_ '

*GONG*

Shockingly, Carl was not disemboweled. In fact, the massive beast seemed to curl closer to the man. Whimpering lightly in distress, it tried to press its muzzle beneath his neck once more.

Only to snap up and snarl as Anna attempted to come a step closer.

Reflex seeming to have helped him so far, Carl reached up and gave soothing strokes to the unfairly silky hair above him, "Shh. It's okay, she won't hurt us. Anna is our friend." As the man turned wolf relaxed under his touch, Carl thought that perhaps they would be able to give Helsing the cure before the final stroke of midnight.

*GONG*

Fate had other plans.

                             

**~*~**

                             

Anna's look of despair as the now eternally cursed beast atop him responded to his touch matched his own. The feel of a warm wet tongue slipping along his neck brought Carl back to the task at hand.

Keep Helsing from killing anyone, without having to kill the man.

Unable to get close, the woman carefully herded the werewolf back to the castle and into a room by having Carl walk in. The formerly human monster hunter happily pressed against him as it followed.

It was only as the lock slid closed several minutes later did Carl remember why certain humans were neither killed, turned or even harmed by werewolves. Both were shared instincts between humans and wolves. Both alluded to a love of sorts that not even the Lord himself would deny the cursed creatures.

One is to protect ones young. And the other was a more mature connection, as both mankind and wolves had the instinct to find a mate.

Well, Carl is mostly hoping it's because Helsing sees him as a little brother or surrogate son.

Though a tiny part is enjoying the thought of the other possibility.

                             

**~*~**

                             

Carl slowly regained consciousness to a strange feeling of being full. He couldn't quite remember how the feeling came to be or why he was so completely relaxed.

As the fur along his back shifted with each breath, his mind cleared and the memories came flooding back.

Helsing was a werewolf, forever. And he'd, they'd...

' _i am going to hell for this_ '

What happened after Anna locked the door was distinct blur. The first clear memory was of Carl finding himself on a very thick rug, his clothes nothing more than shreds scattered on the floor. And a certain beast bathing him as any furred creature would.

At first.

As awkward as it had been, it was nothing compared to how Carl felt as the creature focused its attention to a certain part of his anatomy. He had no doubt that his entire body had flushed red the first time the wolf lapped at the place between his cheeks.

A stray thought had helpfully reminded him that that was generally the area where female wolves connected to their male counterparts. With it came the understanding that there was a very real chance Helsing, following his new instincts, was going to breed him.

When the elongated tongue finally passed through the ring of muscle Carl couldn't bring himself to care beyond how good it felt.

' _i'm damned either way, might as well enjoy myself_ '

Carl was admittedly, if to no one other than himself, a little high off of the pleasure he was feeling at the time.

The gentle claws that held his hips in place keep him from assisting in his own release. The grip would without warning lift him high to allow the prehensible muscle greater access to his insides. Just enough that his knees would leave the ground but not so much that his feet could catch purchase on the floor. As such his hands were forced to maintain balance, for nothing else than to keep from slamming his face onto the rug.

Carl had been surprised by his first release, having nothing other than a seeking tongue as stimulant. The beast had only relented from its preferred treat to taste and then clean Carl's sensitive organ before returning with renewed vigor.

It had taken time, but a second released had followed, leaving Carl shaking and breathless. The cleaning had taken longer as well. The wolf had been gentler and slower so as not to over stimulate the delicate flesh.

The third had been nearly an hour after the second and had been to intense that Carl had blacked out.

' _death by sex with a werewolf, i am never going to live this down_ ' had been his fading thought.

                             

**~*~**

                             

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i liked the idea of them only having until the final strike of midnight to cure him. was watching Van Helsing and that scene where Helsing is first affected by the werewolf's bite and goes growly at Carl while they're in the water just hit me. saw all that intensity and my mind made this.


End file.
